


Being Sick Sucks, But At Least The Company's Not Bad

by mistress_of_mythology



Series: I'm not sick, I promise. [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Mike, Sickfic, donna is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_mythology/pseuds/mistress_of_mythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike was sick.</p><p>It's Harvey's fault, he swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Sick Sucks, But At Least The Company's Not Bad

Mike was sick. Plain and simple.

His head was pounding, his throat hurt every time he swallowed, his face felt like a sledge hammer had greeted him unkindly, and god did his body ache!

No wonder Harvey had wanted a massage when he had gotten sick. It was like all the tension he'd ever felt in his life decided to come down on him all at once

Speaking of Harvey, this was all his fault. He had kissed Mike knowing full and well that he was sick.

....Okay so Mike had kissed him back, but who could blame him when he had his extremely sexy boss-who had just told Mike he loved him, by the way- cuddling up to him and demanding a kiss?

So, no he wasn't apposed to the kiss. Nor the one he had laid on his boss when the man fell asleep on him. Because that had kind of been adorable.

No, what he regretted was the kiss that came the next morning.

* * *

 

The sun was shining right in Mike's eyes when he woke up.

He grunted, turning to bury his head into his pillow.

Why did Harvey have to live in the one apartment that had a wall of windows in the bedroom?

_Harvey!_

Mike sat up quickly blinking rapidly trying to get his eyes to adjust.

Once he had gotten used to the light he looked beside him to see the closer sprawled out on his stomach one arm tucked under his pillow the other laying across Mike's lap, where it had fallen when he had sat up so quickly.

The covers on Harvey's side of the bed were pushed down and the man was sweating.

Reaching over Mike pressed a hand to the man's forehead, confirming his suspicions.

Harvey's fever had broken.

Mike gently brushed the hair that was plastered to Harvey's forehead back before combing his hand through the usually perfect locks.

Harvey hummed, eyes fluttering.

"Hey," Mike spoke when Harvey looked up at him with blurry eyes

The closer just grunted at him, closing his eyes again, leaning his head into Mike's hand.

Mike had to smile. Of course Harvey wouldn't be a morning person.

"You gonna make breakfast, rookie?" Harvey inquired voice rough with sleep and no it most certainly did not send a shiver done his spine. He has no clue what you're talking about.

Mike chuckled a little.

"Is that a hint?"

"Did it sound like one?"

Mike just grinned at his boss before crawling out of bed.

Walking toward the door he looked back over his shoulder to see Harvey trying to go back asleep.

"Hey, go take a shower. You're all sweaty." he called before leaving the room.

He heard Harvey grumble something before foot steps started making their way toward the bathroom.

He was just putting eggs on two plates when he heard a chair slide out at bar.

Turning he grinned at Harvey who just looked at him blankly.

Slowly the smile fell off his face.

"I made coffee," he said sliding a mug toward Harvey.

The man picked it up and took at sip. When he determined that it was too hot to drink he gulped the rest down before waving the cup in Mike's direction for more.

Mike poured him another cup, and one for his self before setting a plate in front of Harvey and going around to join him.

He tried to start up a conversation but everything he said was met by a grunt, or worse a look that told him to shut up.

By the time they were done with breakfast Harvey had three cups of coffee, hadn't spoken a word and Mike had convinced himself that his boss regretted the kiss they had shared last night and was trying to tell Mike he just wanted to pretend it never happened.

Which...he guessed he could do. It'd hurt but he didn't want things to be awkward.

"I'll do the dishes before I leave." Mike said getting up and grabbing the plates, determined to act like nothing happened.

He was washing the last dish when arms wrapped around him and a head leaned against his shoulder.

His stomach fluttered.

"I'm tired." The man whined into his neck. He could honestly that until last night he didn't know that the man could be anything other than dignified.

And it seemed like until the man got his coffee in him he was about as useful as a zombie. Which, yeah, Mike should have figured. The man was sometimes grouchy running on ten cups of coffee let alone one.

"Yeah, I could tell." Mike responded to the whine, trying not to laugh.

"Stay. I need you here."

"Really now?" Mike smirked to himself, cutting off the water. "Whatever for?"

He turned around in Harvey's arms and leaned back against the counter.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at him when the smirk.

"I have work that I don't want to do myself." Harvey deadpanned, gesturing to his laptop.

"Well if that's the case I can take it to work with me."

"We both know Donna has reported that you're not going to be there today. And if you go in you'll just have to come back because she'll make your life hell for leaving me here, all helpless."

Mike quirked an eyebrow at the helpless comment but Harvey wasn't wrong, that does sound like something Donna would do.

Harvey raised an eyebrow.

Mike gave a put upon sigh.

"I suppose I have no choice then, but if I'm going to be here stuck playing your nursemaid we're watching a movie and leaving the work till tomorrow."

"Just for that, you don't get to pick what we're going to watch."

A burst of laughter found it's way out of Mike.

"Yeah right, as if you were ever going to let me choose in the first place," Mike teased, a soft grin on his face.

Harvey went to protest but was cut off by a quick kiss.

When Mike pulled back Harvey had a soft grin as well.

All in all it was a sweet moment

Until Harvey let out a sneeze right into Mike's face.

* * *

 

So it was all Harvey's fault that Mike was currently calling into work two days later, buried under all the blankets he had in his apartment and still shivering his ass off.

"Pearson-Hardman, Harvey Scepter's office." Donna's bright voice answered.

"Hey Donna," He croaked. "Could you let Harvey know I won't be in because he's an asshole that gave me his cold?"

Donna laughed at him before agreeing to tell Harvey.

He told her he would hopefully see her later, if he wasn't dying and hung up the phone.

There wasn't much else to do.

He had already taken some medicine. He had grabbed what was left from Harvey's cold when he had gone home the other night because he thought something like this might happen, but he had been hoping he'd be wrong.

So with the medicine in his system all there was left to do was sleep which is what he did.

Hours passed in a blur. Sometimes he was half asleep and half awake and others he was completely dead to the world.

During the half asleep/half awake part he had weird dreams that felt real. Though logic would tell you that a pink talking case file would be impossible it sure didn't stop him from arguing with it that the statue for limitations had passed on the case of Roger the rabbit and that anyway Roger had been framed.

It was during this rant with the pink case file that Harvey showed up in his dream.

He had a lot to say and wasn't making to much sense.

Something about Donna, and who are you talking to and what do you mean case file, come on let's take a shower together. No Mike that isn't what I said get in the damn tub, this suit is Armani. _Blah Blah Blah_.

It was a few minutes later sitting fully clothed in a bath full of freezing ass water Mike came to.

" _Holy shit_! What the hell?!" He said trying to get out only to feel hands pushing him back down.

Looking up he saw Harvey looking down on him frowning.

"Calm down," he said soothingly, rubbing lightly at Mike's shoulder.

"You were hallucinating when I got here, I had to get your fever down, or I would've had to have taken you to the hospital. Still might have to." He amended feeling at Mike's forehead.

"What're you doing here?" Mike said, teeth chatter from the cold.

"Donna told me you called in, but I couldn't get away until after lunch. I didn't have anymore meetings so I decided to come on over and check on you. Good thing to or your genius brain may have boiled itself to death."

Mike let that set in for a minute when something occurred to him.

"How'd you even get in? The door was locked."

"I have a key. Donna had it made one day when she was able to take your keys off of you when you weren't looking"  
Mike sputtered at that.

"Ah come on, that can't shock you, this is Donna we're talking about." Mike gave him a look.

Harvey grimaced before allowing that it was usual.

"Yeah, I was shocked when she gave me it this morning. I'm pretty sure she made one of mine too. Something about it coming in handy. Which I can't say she's wrong in this instance."

"We need to have a talk with her about privacy." Mike said, less shaky this time as his fever came down, and finally broke.

Harvey hummed in agreement, before reaching down to help Mike out of the tub.

"Come on, puppy. Let's get you out of there and into some dry clothes. Have you eaten anything today?" Harvey asked.

"A bowl of cereal this morning."

"Yeah well I brought some soup from my favorite bistro. Get dressed and back into bed. I'll be back with the soup in a minute." He said leading Mike into the bedroom. He dropped a kiss on the side of Mike's head before leaving the room.

Despite feeling like crap the kiss still left him warm inside.

It was nice to know that Harvey cared enough to still kiss him and take care of him when he was all gross.

Tossing all but one of the blankets he had on his bed to the floor he settled in, propped up on a few pillows.

A few minutes later Harvey came in with a bowl in each hand and a bottle of water tucked under his arm.

He paused when saw the blankets on the floor, shaking his head.

"I'll pick them up later, I don't feel like folding them right now." He was sick damn it!

Harvey rolled his eyes before handing Mike one of the bowl and the bottle of water before settling into the other side of the bed.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this."

Harvey decided not to comment on that.

They ate in comfortable silence.

Harvey ate half of his bowl before setting it on the bed side table and leaning his head back, eyes closing.

Mike finished a little later and went to get up and take his bowl to the kitchen but Harvey beat him to it and took both their bowls.

It was setting Mike off kilter to have someone taking care of him.

He hadn't had that in a long time.

Sure when he was young he'd had his parents and then later his grandmother but by the time he turned fifteen he was able to take care of himself while sick and hadn't really needed any help.

So it felt strange to have someone helping him while he was sick. It wasn't a bad feeling, in fact it was pleasant. Less lonely this way.

He didn't know if Harvey was going to stay or not but just the little bit he had done already helped.

Mike scooted down so that his head was on the pillow and curled up on his side, facing the door. He felt the fatigue that had been put at bay by the freezing creeping back in now that he had eaten.

He was half asleep when he felt the bed shift and a hand run itself through his hair.

He hummed at Harvey, the only intelligent response him could form, not even able to open his eyes.

He supposed he could forgive Harvey for getting him sick, he thought to himself when he felt a kiss being dropped on his head.

It wasn't like the experience was all bad. The company wasn't too bad.


End file.
